I Don't Need Your Help
by Drake Dracul
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya has more problems then he lets anyone in on. His father Katashi (Katashi-firm, hard. Seemed fitting for a Cruel character:Jou's Dad), is one of the worst. Jou say's he doesn't need help, can Kaiba Seto see through this charade, or will Jou's secrecy be his own demise? Rated M for Abuse, Non-con, Selfinflicted injury, Yaoi, Drugs & more later on. Viewer age 16 Plus
1. Chapter 1

A quiet sigh escaped his lips as the thin red lines crisscrossing over his wrists spilled more coppery crimson liquid into the bath water.

The front door opened, his father was home. **SHIT!**

He sat up quickly, bloody water splashing everywhere. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Jounichi Katsuya got up, starting to dry himself, hoping to have the evidence gone before his father entered. Never gonna happen.

"What have you done now boy?" Great. not only was he home, but he was drunk too! Though honestly that was to be expected.

The bathroom door slammed open and the older man stormed in, immediately seeing the fresh cuts and the still bloody razor. "You stupid emo freak! It's no fuckin' wonder your fuckin' mother walked out and took the little slut with her!" By now, Jou was on the floor, being beaten to a bloody pulp by his father. "You pathetic whore! I bet you can't go five fucking minutes without something up your fuckin' slutty ass! You piece of shit! Pathetic, useless cunt! We never wanted you! Still don't! i regret every second and every cent I've wasted on you bitch!"The drunken male dragged the blonde boy to the confines of his bedroom, Jou's least favourite place, in the entire world.

**WARNING DARK SCENE!**

**YAOI NON-CON**

**WARNING! WARNING!**

Filthy old socks, forced into the young blonde's mouth in place of a gag as he is bound to the bed frames, to weak from malnutrition and regular beatings to fight the older man off.  
Before Jou could so much as whimper, his father was inside him, again. The disgusting thing was almost a ritual, the norm, by now.  
Each and every time he screams, moans or groans he hits the younger boy, enjoying every bruise that appears on his body it feels almost as if he's painting him. He blows fast and hard watching the tears pour down Jou's cheeks. "Now it's time for the rest of your punishment" he mutters cruelly as he kicks his son towards the ground until the ropes binding him to the bed fray and snap, landing Jou violently upon the cold, filthy floorboards.  
Fists and feet fly into Jou's body, bones breaking, bruises forming, after only a few minutes he fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

******Katashi****(Mr. Jounichi [Don't know his real name])****POV**

_Every whimper, every bruise... Every strike against him made me harder, more needful to use and abuse his body. Prove true my words, even in his sleep he could never go 20 minutes without me inside him.  
_I push my cock into his bleeding ass, pushing until I am completely sheathed within his warmth. I hit him as I thrust forward, I spit as I pull back. I lean down and bite his shoulder, biting harder and deeper until I draw blood, lots of blood. Blood, mucus and saliva, coating his body, drowning him in our filth. God it turns me on. I thrust harder, slapping, biting, punching. He lay beneath me, broken, bleeding, Filthy. I love it. Every thrust becomes more violent then the one before. I groan, a rather breathy sound. He's rousing to consciousness, his face pleading, he wants me to stop, never gonna happen. I hit him again, I break his nose and bust up his lip, he's crying now. "Fuck!" I call out as I cum, his face scrunching up, god this is perfect.  
He whispers something. "Say that again boy!" I yell and punch him again. "Hate you" He whispers with a sob. Fuck that for gratitude, time for round three.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, it would all be a massive yaoi fest.

Warnings: Same as before.  
_

Jounouchi Katsuya limped to school the next day, his entire body aching, but today the world was kind, so far anyway. Jou was able to cope with the pain and walk almost normally, at least to the point that nobody would notice he was limping. The visible bruising was also just right that it looked more like he had been mugged, rather than beaten. This was promising signs for the beginning of a good day.

Upon arriving at school, he managed not to run into rich boy. Ra, miracles really DO happen. His joy was short lived though. Yuugi, Jou's best friend, stood lip locked with Bakura. Not Ryou, the _other_ Bakura. As if he wasn't broken enough! That's right, Jounouchi Katsuya was rather quite infatuated, if not in love with Motou Yuugi. Now he had a _reason_ to hate Ryou's yami, not that he needed one. He was an ass, a jerk, stuck up, yet at the other end of the spectrum of the other male matching that particular description. Kaiba Seto.

"Y...Yu...Yuugi...?" Tears dripped down Jou's face as his world came crashing down. His last few remnants of hope that not all was lost, were shattered, like glass. Rather then picking a fight with Bakura, as he usually would anybody who insulted or hurt him, he turned and ran. Not out of the school as would have been expected by anybody even slightly sound of mind, he turned and ran deeper into the school, weaving throughout the entire student body. He ran down into the schools basement, questioning himself as to why. Memory upon painful memory bombarded him as he entered the forbidden room, the room where it first happened.

FLASHBACK  
Jounouchi POV  
_

"JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA!" The teacher bellowed finally receiving the desired attention, mine. "DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" I new then that there would be trouble.

That afternoon, I entered the teacher's office only to be taken down to a basement. "Now Jounouchi, unless you want me to contact your father, you are going to obey my every word for the next hour, got it?" When I didn't answer immediately I was back handed violently until my cheek was bruised and my lip, bleeding. "Got it?" His voice was less calm then before, not that Mr Sennen was ever calm.  
"Hai Sensei Sennen" I said quickly with a polite bow. He smirked and unzipped his fly, removing his straining arousal from it's confines. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as he hit me again. Had I done something completely unforgivable? Just a few nights ago, my father had started physical abuse rather then just verbal. I must be deserving of punishment for some reason, right. This can't just be a huge, sick coincidence can it? Another hard slap ripped me from my daydream as this cruel teacher then proceeded to take one of the few things i had left. My virginity.

End Flashback  
_

Normal POV

Jounouchi Katsuya slid to floor and began sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I wrote this chapter whilst watching an episode of NCIS then Murdoch Mysteries. I don't own these that either.**

Eventually after crying himself to sleep, Jounouchi had a painfully vivid nightmare.

~Dream Sequence~  
_After a particularly violent beating from his father, Jounouchi had gone into shock and fainted. His father, assuming the worst, threw his limp body into an ally-way, and he was later found by police. Jounouchi lay on a cold autopsy table. Just as the M.E (Medical Examiner) Was starting the Y incision in his chest, Jounouchi screamed and sat up, the scalpel dug deeper, making blood start to dribble from the wound_.  
~End Dream Sequence~

Jounouchi awoke screaming, just as Bakura had finally coaxed Yuugi into going down to the basement to smoke a ciggy (Cigarette), saying it would calm his nerves.  
They both ran down the stairs to the sound of such a panicked scream, only to find a quivering and whimpering Jounouchi in the corner of the basement. "Jou?" Bakura asked quietly. No response. "Jou?" again, nothing. "Jounouchi?" Bakura was getting annoyed, but of course nobody knew why Jou had such issues and so Bakura simply saw himself as being ignored. "KATSUYA!" Bakura screamed and kicked the blonde hard in the gut, snarling at the cowering form. Bakura was about to kick again when Yuugi chastised him and the both fell silent when Jounouchi responded. "P-please dad... St-stop this... I-I ca-can't breathe. I-I'm ss-sorry..." Jou whimpered before continuing "P-please Dad... I-I don't w-want th-this..." He sobbed, body shaking and soon passed out, earning himself a free ticket to the Nurse's Office.

I'mAFuckingPsychopathicKiller

"Wh-where am I?" The blonde asked, feeling oddly comfortable. "My office Sweetheart" Came the silken voice belonging to the Nurse. Jou nodded, calmer until he realized that under the very light sheet, he was shirtless, that only meant one thing... "How long has this been going on?" she questioned pointing to his barely covered abdomen, chest and back.  
Jou's face went white. He couldn't tell her. he himself couldn't remember a time when his father DIDN'T abuse him. Not that that meant much, he'd lost a lot of memories due to the violent bashings. "Mr Jounouchi?" the Nurse flustered as he zoned out. "I don't know..." he murmured to her truthfully, "Since always" it was as truthful as he could be.

I'mAFuckingPsychopathicKiller

"Mr Motou!" Mr Sennen snarled. It wasn't often that Yuugi got in trouble as he would always follow his teachers' instructions. "Shove it Yakunan!" Yuugi said and made hand gestures that even this vexed demon almost blush Kaiba Seto turned quickly and ended up falling out of his chair. Yokoyama Hikari turned to Yuugi a big stoner's grin across her face, "Are you baked?" "Like a cake" Yuugi giggled.  
Kaiba took this moment to get up, glad no-one had seen him on the floor, well, so he had thought. "Money bags, no need to get up on my account" Jou snickered and oh was he asking for it.

**Sorry, my updates are getting slower, my plot bunnies are running away. I'm hoping to get this to at least ten chapters but it's hard. Can I get at least one review, please? No review - No story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT EVEN ****ONE**** REVIEW?! I WANT FLAMES ****AND**** GOOD REVIEWS! I ACCEPT FLAMES!**

**SETO POV**

_Jounouchi Katsuya just made a joke at my expense and expects to get away with it? NOBODY, makes fun of a Kaiba, full stop, end of line, new paragraph. Just does not happen. Not without SEVERE punishment. And I know EXACTLY what to do._

**NORMAL POV**

Instead of going home at one thirty as he usually did, Seto called his Secretary and informed her he wouldn't be coming into work this afternoon as he needed a break. The incompetent fool believed him.  
Jounouchi walked passed him moments after he shut his phone only to be pinned against the wall by the young CEO. "Kaiba! What the fuck?!" Jou hollered "Nobody! Makes fun of a Kaiba, you filthy Mutt!"

Jou squirmed under Kaiba's body, only revealing few of the many vicious bite marks and bruises upon his throat. Ignoring them, the CEO proceeded to beat nine colours of shit out of the blonde.  
Tears and sweat streaked down Jou's face, somehow working to arouse the Brunette who simply walked away leaving a bloodied and broken Jounouchi behind to whimper and sob.

**I'mAFuckingPsychopathicKiller**

"Jou!" Yuugi called out worriedly "What happened?" Jou was touched that Yuugi cared enough about him to ask but was hurt from what he had seen only hours before. "Ah this is nothin' you should see the other guy" He smirked and was about to speak when his phone went off. 'Bzzt, bzzt. Bzzt, bzzt' It vibrated and he rolled his eyes when seeing 'Private Number' on the screen before flicking it open and answering.  
"Moshi Moshi"  
_"Mutt! Wait for me at your shoe locker like a good dog"  
_"Why you-"  
**_Beep._**

Jounouchi stared incredulously at his phone. "Kaiba wants to meet up..." he didn't realize he'd said it aloud until Tristan burst out laughing and Otogi soon followed. "I'm serious! What the fuck do I do? Kaiba wants to meet up and he only called me Mutt ONCE!" The laughing stopped and Mazaki Anzu spoke up. "Maybe... It has something to do with his crush on Joun-" "ARE YOU INSANE MAZAKI?!" Jounouchi screamed before calming slightly. "He is Seto freakin' Kaiba and-" "And don't you forget it. You're late puppy. How am I supposed to bed you if you won't even show up to a rendezvous?"

**AND BANG! If I don't get some help, like a review with a suggestion, this story is going to end in a very ANTI-PUPPYSHIP way.**

**Anyway, Sorry for the short chapter. I usually attempt at least 500 words but not today.**

**Sincerely Drake Dracul, The Banana Tree. **


	5. Chapter 5

Silence fell over the the entire room Jounouchi paled "Supposed to WHAT?!" He screamed. "Fuck your brains out obviously" "I... But... I... You... WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kaiba rolled his eyes and dragged Jou out to his limo, kicking and screaming. Seto forced Katsuya into his limo before entering it himself.

"I was under the impression that you were supposed to know more about a person then what they look like or there name before looking to kidnap them" Jou spat out only to be rewarded with a slap and Kaiba unzipping his fly. "Unless you'd rather we did this at your house, suck me off" Jounouchi shuddered at his place he'd be sucking off Kaiba whilst his father raped him, again. "What about your house? or are you to scared of Mokuba finding out that you're a faggot?" A hand flew up to slap his face again. "Your house then" "NO!" Jou whimpered "No..." He became even quieter before leaning down and taking Seto down his throat, willing away his gag reflex as he had to when his father was drunk, which of late was more often. Within a few minutes of his skilled mouth working Kaiba's cock, the taller of the two was cumming violently down Jou's throat.

"You tell Nobody that this wasn't mutual!" The brunette snarled as they arrived at his mansion. "Mokuba's out at a friends tonight. Your ass is mine!" Jou whimpered but nodded all the same. Seto pulled Jou into a large room, filled with 'toys' Jou stopped dead, the last time somebody had used toys with him... "NO!" He screamed "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He whimpered and struggled. "Actually, Yes." Kaiba pushed Jou backward landing him on a very soft bed, before forcing him into the Diamond encrusted Titanium cuffs. Kaiba would take his prize.

"Kaiba please... Don't... You don't know-" "What you've been through? On the contrary, I've made sure your father has diplomatic immunity. I hate you, but your ass is just so sexy..." Jounouchi found himself sobbing loudly as his most hated enemy took everything that he wanted. Once upon a time, Katsuya had fallen in love with Seto and now, there was nothing left. There was nothing, he was nothing, not anymore. He'd been broken one too many times. Jou felt Seto's essence flood through him. He'd finally made up his mind. It's was over.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is going to be a short Chapter. But it's the end. This is what happens when I don't get any help.**

Jou limped to school the next day and was very quiet. Jou walked up to Seto, and had the paparazzi and half the media following him secretively. Jou walked up to Seto, "You hurt me... This is your fault. You're a rapist-" "And?" "And I still love you..." He kissed Seto and he runs deep into the school. Deeper until he reaches the Science lab. He opens up a bottle of battery acid and downing the whole thing, just as Seto gets in, followed by the media. Seto groaned.

"I'm Ruined."


End file.
